Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are fictional vending machines found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Five, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run , Nuketown Zombies, and Die Rise. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive the zombie horde. The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, where a random machine will spawn at each hut, and Shangri-La and Moon. In Shangri-La, the Juggernog and Speed Cola machines alternate their spawn and in Moon both Speed Cola and Juggernog spawn in Area 51 although they alternate between each visit. If a player is downed, they will lose all the Perk-a-Colas they had purchased and have to buy them again. Available Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri is a new Perk-a-Cola that appears in Call of the Dead,Shangri-La, Moon, ''and Mob of the Dead. Purchasing it will make the player aim at Zombies' heads when you Aim Down your Sights(ADS) instead of their bodies. It will also make the player ADS faster and slightly increases hip-fire accuracy. It costs 1500 Points. Double Tap Root Beer The third perk, Double Tap Root Beer, increases the rate of fire on all weapons by a third. Because of this, it is the most risky perk as the player might run out of ammo quicker and lose most of his/her ammo without him/her noticing it. Although, shooting faster helps pump-action and bolt-action guns only in ''Black Ops 2. It has gained another effect in Black Ops 2. In Black Ops 2, you may have noticed the logo change. It's because, along with shooting faster, you shoot 2 bullets for every single shot in your clip increasing weapon damage. This perk can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. Electric Cherry Electric Cherry is a Perk, introduced into Mob of the Dead, and is located above the Cell Block, near the Gondola. The perk is available for 2000 points, and effects are stunning, and sometimes killing zombies nearby when reloading. The electric pulse is stronger and wider when the player empties their entire clip and reloads. This perk is incredibly useful for getting space from zombies, and so you don't get cornered while reloading, and is a very important perk to have, especially when using Light Machine Guns, and the Death Machine. Juggernog Juggernog is a perk that increases the player's health. This enables players to survive longer falls, coupled with more hits, they will be able to stand in lava longer, and it increases zombies hits that the player can sustain without going down, from two to four. This perk costs 2500 points to buy, and is arguably the most important Perk-a-Cola in Zombies. Mule Kick Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that appears in every single Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map as long as you're connected to the internet, and without internet this perk will only appear on Moon. The effect gives the player an additional weapon slot bringing the total number of weapons a player can hold to three. However, upon purchasing a third weapon, instead if putting it in a new third slot, it will be placed in the second slot, and your previous secondary weapon will be placed in the third slot. This perk is the most expensive perk, at the high price of 4,000 points. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a perk that is in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon . Purchasing PhD Flopper will make you immune to explosions that the player causes, such as explosions from grenades. It will also protect the player from taking any splash damage you cause from explosive weapons. If the player Dolphin Dives from a high ground it will cause a miniature explosion, killing all Zombies around where you land. Quick Revive Quick Revive is a perk that enables you to revive four times faster than usual. This perk costs 1500 points to buy, making it the cheapest Perk to date. In Call of Duty: Black Ops maps, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo, and the usual 1500 points on co-op. The player must repurchase it again after being downed. When downed, the player recieves the pack-a-punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases, the machine disappears. Speed Cola Speed Cola reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. It also allows the player to put up barriers faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered one of the best perks under Juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but is easily lost without Juggernog. Speed Cola costs 3000 points to buy, making it the second most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas available. The Speed Cola machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt. In Der Riese, it is located in the middle of the map next to the FG-42. In Kino der Toten, it is located in the foyer. In Five, it is located in the second hallway. In Ascension it is near Lunar Lander B. In Call of the Dead, it is located behind the lighthouse at the bottom of the Ice Slide. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and mudpit. In Moon, it randomly spawns in the Area 51. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is a perk that was introduced in Ascension and later featured in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon . Giving the player a sprint that lasts for approximately two times longer than usual, allowing players to get to places more quickly. It is favored for assisting with teams during a Space Monkey round to help stop a Perk-a-Cola machine from being destroyed, although this Perk-a-Cola machine is located much further away than the other machines of each other, leaving it vulnerable, especially in Solo. However, it can be very useful, as it helps evading zombie attacks which could quite possibly save the player's life. On each map, the perk has a good use to it. For a list of helpfulness: On Ascension, it stops a monkey from taking a perk, On Call of the Dead, it helps when running away from George or any sprinting zombies, On Shangri-La, it helps by chasing a monkey with a power-up and being able to kill it faster, and on Moon when attempting to evade zombies in Area 51. The machine resembles a juke box. It costs 2000 points. According to the characters, this Perk-a-Cola is very sour. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander F and AK-74u. In Call of the Dead, it's located behind the lighthouse, through the water and inside an abandoned house next to the Stakeout. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri. In Moon, it's located in Tunnel 11. Tombstone Tombstone soda appears in Call of Duty Black Ops 2 , In Tranzit, Town, & Farm. This perk's effect is as helpful as Juggernog. Upon completely bleeding out, you leave behind a Gravemarker, or "Tombstone". When you spawn in next round, grabbing it gives you all of your weapons and perks, minus Tombstone Soda. Players can also recieve all six perks in the map, by purchasing any three perks and Tombstone Soda. Once they bleed out and respawn, before grabbing their tombstone, they can purchase the two perks they didn't have, along with Tombstone again, then pick up their tombstone, enabling them to have all six perks. However, Tombstone Soda is rendered useless in Solo play, and doesn't even spawn in. Who's Who Who's Who is an new perk that appeared in Die Rise. This perk allowed you to revive yourself as a doppledanger if you get downed, basically acting like a less effective Quick Revive. Once you get downed, you will spawn with the Colt M1911, and will have the chance for a certain amount of time to revive yourself. You can also purchase weapons as your doppledanger. However, if the player doesn't have persistant Quick Revive, it can be difficult to revive yourself. If you don't revive yourself in a certain amount of time, the doppledanger will turn into yourself, and you'll have another chance, only equiped with the Colt M1911. Vulture Aid Vulture Aid is the new perk in the map Buried . This perk allows you to see Weapon outlines, the mysterybox, other perks, and such through walls when you get close enough. It can also let players collect a small amount of ammo or points. Removed Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is an unused vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map (but the player is unable to climb to the top of it), somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. Candolier Candolier was a cut Perk-a-Cola that was originally supposed to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was supposed to give you more ammo to carry. Pronaide Pronaide was a cut Perk-a-Cola supposedly for Ascension or Call of the Dead. Its actual effects are unknown. Tufbrew Tufbrew was a cut Perk-a-Cola that originally supposed to appear in Ascension. Its actual effects are unknown. Achievements Perkaholics Anonymous- On Der Riese survive until round 20 without buying a perk. Perk-a-Holic- On Shi No Numa obtain all four perks at once. Note: On the Ipod/Iphone/Ipad game version, both locations to earn the achievment is Verruckt. Trivia *In Verrückt, there is always an advertisement for a Perk-a-Cola machine near another Perk-A-Cola machine. *When downed, the player will lose all their Perks-a-Colas *After buying a Perk-a-Cola, a small jingle will play. *It is noticeable that the Juggernog machine looks like a gas pump from the 1940s. *With the Wunderwaffe (Pack-A-Punched or not), if you hurt yourself with it, it cancels your health and Juggernog out, despite the symbol is still at the bottom of your screen. The player will then only need two hit from zombies or three from hellhounds to get downed if this happens, despite the symbol still being there. Falling from certain heights like the catwalk at Teleporter C in Der Riese will also down the player. The only cure is to down yourself and buy Juggernog again. *In Verrückt, an on-screen prompt will tell you how much any given perk costs, but in Shi No Numa, a sticker on the machine itself displays the price. *If you prone under a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese you will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how sometimes you can get a quarter under the machine. However, the amount of points you get differs between the map for World at War and the one for Black Ops. In World at War, doing this to any of the four will give you 30 points (even though it says you got 25), where as in Black Op's version of Der Riese, you would actully get 25 points, like it would say. Also, you will not get any points under Mule Kick. *Sometimes when one of the machines plays its jingle the same jingle can be heard at the other machines as well. *On Der Riese, Quick Revive is the only perk that cannot be purchased immediately after activating the power, as it is behind a door that has to be bought open. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap can all be found after activating the power without having to open any extra doors. *These machines are powered by Element 115. *The Speed Cola machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. *When Shi No Numa is loading, in the bottom left corner of the screen the two 'brought to you by..." companies shown are Treyarch and "Jugger-Nog Soda." *When your character throws the bottle away, even if you stand in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. *If you run into the perk machines, you can hear the bottles move around. Gallery Deadshot Daiquiri.jpg|Deadshot Daquiri Double Tap.jpg|Double Tap Root Beer 250px-Electric_Cherry_Machine_BOII.png|Electric Cherry Juggernog Render.png|Juggernog 250px-Mule_Kick_Machine_Render.png|Mule Kick PHDF Machine.png|PhD Flopper Quickrevive 1.jpg|Quick Revive Speed Cola machine.jpg|Speed Cola Stamin-Up machine.jpg|Stamin-Up Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Soda Who's Who perk machine Die Rise BOII.png|Who's Who Der Wunderfizz machine.png|Wunderfizz Machine Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of the Dead Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Moon Category:Perk-A-Cola